Truth or Dare
by melodyorihara
Summary: It's a normal high school sleepover. Well, if you consider a sleepover with Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, and Kadota "normal." A game of Truth or Dare may bring out some hidden feelings between two enemies, and a few . . . very interesting secrets that the high schoolers have. SHIZAYA. Will be some smut in later chapters! ;D
1. Chapter 1

"Shinra, I'm bored."

Shinra glanced over at his raven-haired friend to see him dangling upside down from the couch. He sighed, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Izaya hoisted himself back to an upright position and sat cross-legged on the couch. "Hmmm, well I don't know, but I'll do pretty much anything at this point. At high school sleepovers you're actually supposed to _do_ something."

"You could go die in the corner over there. That'd be doing something," Shizuo smirked.

"Well, my dear Shizu-chan, I'm afraid that is one thing I will _not_ be doing anytime soon. But _you_, on the other hand, can go do that _any_ day!" the raven retorted and smiled sweetly.

"Tch, like HELL I will!"

"Shizuo, calm down. Izaya, shut up," Kadota rolled his eyes at his quarreling friends. For once, Erika's theories were right. It was _so_ obvious they had a thing for each other.

"Fine, fine. Maybe I _will_ shut up if we actually have a little fun!" the raven's eyes lit up. "Oh! Maybe we can-"

Shinra abruptly cut him off. "Izaya, we're not going to wreak havoc on other people."

"Dammit!"

"We could play Truth or Dare," Shizuo suggested.

Shinra clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "Great idea, Shizuo! Now, who wants to go-"

"Woah there. Not so fast, my lovely scientist friend," Izaya smirked mischievously. "If we're actually playing Truth or Dare, we've got to play by _my_ rules."

Kadota raised an eyebrow. "And these rules _are_ . . . ?"

Izaya grinned innocently. "I knew you would want to know! SO," the raven narrowed his eyes and brought back his trademark smirk. "One, every truth or dare must involve at least two people. Two, every command is do or die. Three, all dares must be sexual in some way. And I know we're all guys, but whatever."

"Wow, flea, horny much?" the blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Neh neh, Shizu-chan. Rules are rules."

"Tch, well fine. I'll play by your rules."

Kadota leaned back against a wall and crossed his arms. "Fine by me."

Shinra hesitated. "Um, well okay then . . . I guess."

"It's settled then!" Izaya cheered. "So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Kadota volunteered.

"Alright! So, Dotachin, truth or dare?" Izaya grinned evilly.

"Truth."

"Humph. Dotachin's no fun," the raven pouted.

"Whatever."

"Hmm, well then. Who did you lose your virginity to, Do~ta~chin~? And don't say you haven't gotten some yet, cause I know you have."

"Wait! What the hell kind of a question is _that_?!" Shizuo interjected.

"_My_ kind of question," Izaya chuckled.

"Oh dear," the scientist sighed.

"What's your answer, Kadota?" the raven asked again, growing impatient.

"Errmnnnna," a slightly blushing Kadota muttered through his sleeve.

Izaya cupped his hand around his ear and asked once again, in a teasing tone this time. "_What_ was that?"

"Errrmnaa."

"_What_?"

"ERIKA! ERIKA KARISAWA GODAMMIT!"

Izaya fell backwards onto the couch, laughing his head off like a mad man. Shizuo could only gape at Kadota, while Shinra couldn't help but shout with wide eyes. "What?! You had _sex_ with Karisawa-san?!"

Kadota sighed, "Ugh yeah, I did. But that was a long time ago at some party where we both got totally buzzed. Chill out, guys. It's not _THAT_ big of a deal."

"Um, yeah it is!" Shizuo gasped, still completely shocked.

"Whatever! Shizuo, truth or dare?" Kadota asked becoming increasingly exasperated.

"Hm, well I wouldn't exactly want the flea to know anything about my life that he can use against me, so dare."

After some thought, Kadota decided that he would get Izaya back for asking such an embarrassing question. "I dare you to kiss Izaya. On the lips."

"What?!" Shizuo roared. "I am NOT going to KISS the flea!"

The raven immediately snapped out of his fit of laughter. "What the hell, Dotachin?! Seriously?!"

"Damn right I'm serious. And like you said, 'do or die'." The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at his cleverness.

Izaya was now blushing a bright pink color. "Godammit . . . " he mumbled, looking down at the floor. Then, all of a sudden, he felt warm lips press against his, and he looked up into the glowing hazel eyes of Shizuo.

The blonde finally pulled back after what seemed like an eternity to the raven. However, Shizuo only pulled back a few centimeters, lingering, and almost not wanting to leave Izaya's warm breath behind. Both boys hearts beat at a rapid, adrenaline-pumped rate. Five seconds passed.

Then ten.

Then twenty.

A full thirty seconds passed before the two so-called enemies moved back to their original seats.

Kadota and Shinra gave each other questioning glances. _What exactly had Kadota just started?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! So this will be continued just saying, and now I'm gonna tell it from the different people's perspectives (probably mostly Izaya's POV because I understand his character the best). Short chapter since it's just the introduction! :D please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya's head was spinning and his mind was completely blank except for the two questions:

_Did Shizu-chan really just . . . did he  
seriously . . . just . . . kiss me . . . ? And . . . why did I . . . like it . . . ?_

"Izaya, are you okay . . . ?" Dotachin squinted his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

The raven immediately tensed, a hint of red still flushing his cheeks. Shifting his wide eyes, he replied, "Oh, yeah haha. I'm just fine! I have to, um, use the restroom, yeah! I'll just be right back! Hahahaha . . . haha . . . ha . . ."

"Um . . . oka-" Before Shinra could finish his sentence, Izaya had sprinted down the hallway and into the bathroom.

" . . . "

". . . "

" . . . "

"Shizuo, go talk to him."

"WHAT THE FUCK, SHINRA?!"

"Calm down!"

"SHUT UP, KADOTA! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO TALK TO HIM?!"

"Well he can't kick your ass! If we tried we'd probably get pretty beat up," Shinra reasoned.

"But wh-you know what, fine! Whatever!" Shizuo smacked his hands on his legs, stood up, and walked into the hallway. Once alone, he let the little thoughts in the corner of his mind flow.

_Why didn't I even hesitate to kiss Izaya? I mean, he's like my greatest enemy of all time. I'm pretty sure enemies don't lock lips at their high school sleepovers. Well, whatever. And why did he taste so damn good? Like seriously, that was actually . . . enjoyable . . . I mean what?! No! That was horrible! . . . ok now I'm just kidding myself. That was amazing . . ._

Before the blonde knew it, he was standing in front of the bathroom door. He opened it to find Izaya sitting on the sink counter, swinging his feet back and forth like a little kid. "So . . . uh, what's wrong?" he asked, bringing his hand to the back of his neck.

Izaya looked up to stare Shizuo directly in the eyes. A nervous shiver went up the blonde's spine.

"Shizu-chan . . . it's not about what's wrong . . . it's about what felt _right_," Izaya explained, the two boy's eye contact never breaking.

Shizuo swore his heart was pounding so quickly that it was going to burst. He got a weird feeling in his stomach that made him almost . . . excited? "Um, what do you mean?"

"Let me ask you this, Shizu-chan," Izaya said looking away now. "Why didn't you hesitate to kiss me? I mean, I know you refused when Dotachin first told you to, but afterwards, I sensed no hesitation whatsoever."

"Uh, um, um," looking down, the blonde struggled to find what to say. His cheeks now had a dash of red on them that only continued to grow. "I, um, well I-"

Shizuo stopped mumbling when he found that his lips were now planted on Izaya's. His hands instinctively brought themselves down to grip the raven's skinny waist, as Izaya looped his arms around the blonde's neck. The raven pulled Shizuo closer to him so that their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Realizing that Shinra or Kadota could walk in any minute, Shizuo kicked the bathroom door closed, locked it with one hand, and pinned Izaya up against it. There were no words of protest from the raven when Shizuo smashed their lips together and stuck his leg in between Izaya's.

The blonde bit the raven's lip, asking for entrance. Izaya gladly gave it to him. Shizuo's tongue explored the mouth of Orihara Izaya, his greatest enemy and the person he "hated" most.

Second thoughts? Psh no. Neither of the boys were thinking of how bad this could be, only how amazing it was.

Shizuo lifted Izaya's shirt up to expose his torso, and began licking his stomach oh so painfully slowly.

"Ngh . . . ah . . . " the raven's eyes were now closed and he couldn't hold back his moans. "Shizu . . . aaah . . . "

The blonde paused to suck on the top of Izaya's hip bone, earning an entire wave of moans from the raven.

"Ah . . . mm . . . Sh-shizu . . . ohh . . . chan . . . ngh . . . s-suck me off . . . " Izaya bit his lip, creating the sexiest image Shizuo had ever seen.

"As you wish," Shizuo smirked.

* * *

_**Meanwhile . . .**_

"What's taking them so long . . . ? Shinra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kadota chuckled. "Heh, you should know; you're the one that thought they'd 'be perfect for each other' first."

Shinra grinned evilly. "And was I wrong?"

"Ha. Not this time. Wow, the doctor in training finally figured out how love works. Now you just have to use those skills on Celty," Kadota smirked.

"Shut up!" Shinra whined and began talking inhumanly fast. "Wellyouknow Celty'sdifferentbecauseyouknowshe'solderandmoredif ficulttounderstandnottomentionthatIstillhavetostud ysomeofherdiarypagestoseewhatshewantsinamanbecause -"

Kadota grabbed his blabbering friend by the shoulders and shook him. "Shinra, you are way too stressed out about this! Plus you were getting really annoying so shut the fuck up!"

Shinra sighed. "Well, I guess I might be a tiny bit over worried."

"You think?!"

All of a sudden, the boys heard an extremely loud moan coming from the bathroom, which sounding all too much like their raven-haired friend They stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, DAMN."

"Izaya sure knows how to get some," Kadota noted.

"Oh god, Kadota," Shinra sighed and looked up, silently praying that this would someday happen to him and Celty.

"Ehem, Shinra," Kadota brought Shinra back to earth from his fantasies. "Let's just keep playing to pass the time. Truth or dare?"

"Oh, alright. Truth."

Kadota smirked. "What do you think is happening in there," he motioned to the bathroom, "exactly?"

Shinra burst into a fit of laughter. "Hahaha, well, haha, oh my god, haha, they've probably gotten into each others pants by now, hahaha!"

* * *

**_Back in the bathroom . . ._**

"Hah . . . oh god, flea. How are you so . . . mm . . . good at this? Ah . . . ngh . . . " Shizuo asked between moans.

The raven answered by sliding his tongue along the outside of the blonde's bulging cock. After having Shizu-chan help him with his . . . little problem down there before, Izaya thought it only necessary to return the favor. He deep-throated the member, causing Shizo to roll his eyes in the back of his head.

"Oh god . . . mmph . . . yes, Izaya . . . oh yes . . . " the blonde was not even ashamed of his moans anymore. The flea wasn't just good at this, he was damn AMAZING!

Izaya continued to deep-throat it, going faster and faster. In and out. In and out.

Finally, the blonde could not hold back any longer, and he came inside of Izaya's mouth. The raven licked the extra cum from Shizuo's member and swallowed every last bit, almost hungry for more.

"Tch, you're such a slut," Shizuo chuckled as Izaya lapped up the rest of his outburst.

"Maybe I am, but you like me that way," Izaya smirked and winked teasingly.

Shizuo smirked back. Maybe the flea wasn't as bad as he first thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hai guys! So thanks so much for reading this chapter! Do not worry, it is DEFINITELY not over yet! Pshh I have much MUCH more Shizaya smut to write :D so please follow, favorite, and review and once again, thanks so much for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been in here?"

"I don't kno-oh shit."

Shizuo glanced at the digital clock on the wall of the bathroom. Doing the math, he realized that they had been in bathroom for about an hour and a half.

"Oh fuck. How the hell can we even go back out without looking suspicious?"

"Um, we can't! But we might as well walk back out and pretend like nothing happened?"

"Ugh, well I guess that's kind of our only option isn't it?"

The two unlocked the bathroom door and walked down the hallway to where their friends had been waiting for the past hour and a half.

"Well well well, what took you guys so long?" Shinra grinned evilly. He was going to make this as excruciatingly painful as possible.

"Well, um, uh," Shizuo began.

"Well, Shinra, my dear friend," Izaya cut the blonde off. "When Shizu-chan came to talk to me, we decided that we were very tired, and both took naps."

"In the bathroom?" Kadota raised his eyebrow.

"No, no, of course not!" the raven smiled innocently. "We borrowed Shinra's room!"

"Mm hmm, yeah," Shizuo nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I guess that explains it," Shinra smirked. "But by the way, I heard some EXTREMELY loud moans when you were 'sleeping.'"

"I was dreaming about Megan Fox!" Izaya quickly interjected, wide eyed. "Now DROP it, Shinra," he said through gritted teeth.

Shinra chuckled. " Alright, alright, haha."

Sitting back down, Shizuo raised his eyebrows. "Who's next?"

A wicked grin spread across Shinra's face. "I am. Let' see . . . Izaya! Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"Alright then. Well I dare you to . . . give Shizuo a blowjob!" Shinra burst out laughing.

Izaya's face immediately turned bright red. "Wait, wait! But today I already-" The raven slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed even brighter.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shinra and Kadota went into a fit of laughter, literally rolling on the floor. All Shizuo and Izaya could do was stare at each other with the brightest blush possible. After five minutes of nonstop giggling and shouting, Shinra and Kadota finally picked themselves up from the floor and wiped their tears away.

"Haha, oh my god, hahaha," Shinra said in between his giggling. "Well, I guess Izaya already did THAT dare!"

"Wanna die?" Shizuo grabbed Shinra by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh no no not today!" Shinra sighed.

"Good," Shizuo replied, releasing Shinra from his grasp.

"Well, I guess that means I have to give Izaya a DIFFERENT dare," Shinra glanced nervously at the blonde, who nodded his head approvingly.

The raven, who had finally regained his composure, sighed in relief, "Yes, thank you, Shinra."

You won't be thanking me for long, Shinra thought. "I dare you to drink a shot of straight vodka."

"But that doesn't involve two people and it's not sexual, like in the rules," Kadota stated.

Shinra chuckled. "I didnt finish," he smirked. "Izaya-kun has to drink a shot of straight vodka . . . FROM SHIZUO'S MOUTH."

The raven and the blonde just stared at the young scientist and shouted in unison, " WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Shinra grinned.

"Yeah, do or DIE," Kadota teased.

"One day I am going to kill you Shinra," Izaya huffed, but grabbed Shizuo's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Wow, you're really good at this," Kadota chuckled.

"Well, being friends with Izaya HAS helped," Shinra chuckled. On that note, they followed the other two into the kitchen.

Shizuo and Izaya were sitting on the counter, glaring lasers at the scientist. Shinra, however, just grinned innocently and opened one of the kitchen cabinets, pulling out a bottle. He poured the substance into a shot glass and slid it across the counter to the blonde. "Have fun!"

"Fuck you," Shizuo rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Izaya was freaking out. What the hell?! Fucking Shinra! I swear he's gonna be lucky if he fucking wakes up tomorrow!

"Ready?" Shizuo asked, snapping the raven out of his thoughts. He really hadn't noticed how close the blonde had come to him.

Izaya sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Shizuo took a deep breath, and then drank the alcohol into his mouth. Bringing his hand tilt Izaya's head upward, he kissed the raven's open mouth and let the burning substance drain into Izaya.

Izaya, on the other hand, was barely managing to choke down the god-forsaken liquid. His throat was on fire, and Shizuo's lips were the only thing that really felt nice at the moment.

After what seemed like decades of choking on the burning alcohol, Izaya finally removed his lips from Shizuo's to cough from the nasty liquid.

"Wasn't that fun?" Shinra grinned at the two blushing and clearing pissed off boys.

"Fuck your life, Shinra," Izaya managed to sputter out between coughs.

"Damn, Izaya. Are you okay?" Kadota questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Never better," Izaya replied sarcastically.

At the same time, Shizuo was still a bright red shade and was thinking about one, how that alcohol burned his fucking throat. But two, how good Izaya's lips felt again.

Shizuo was addicted. And he wanted more. It might have been the alcohol he had swallowed kicking in, but the blonde moved towards Izaya without thinking.

"Shizu-chan, what are yo-"

Shizuo cut him off by grabbing the raven's hips and smashing their lips together. Izaya was wide-eyed and panicked at first, but as the vodka started to cloud his mind, he didn't really care anymore. Looping his arms around Shizuo's neck, he pulled himself closer to the blonde.

Meanwhile, Shinra and Kadota stood in the doorway of the room, just watching the other two boys make out.

"Wow," Shinra thought aloud. "This is actually pretty hot."

"I know right . . . " Kadota agreed, raising his eyebrows.

They stood for a couple moments of a silence before Kadota spoke up.

"Wanna get the camera?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been hella busy and I had the worst writer's block for the longest time. So please review, follow, and favorite, and this is DEFINITELY not over yet so be ready for the next chapter! ;D Oh and btw, can't you totally see Shinrs and Kadota bein****g total pervs like that? ^^ lol just me? xD**


End file.
